WrestleMania II
WrestleMania II fue un evento de lucha libre profesional producido por la World Wrestling Entertainment II. Se realizó el 5 de abril de 2009, desde el Reliant Stadium en Houston, Texas. El tema oficial del evento fue "One" de Metallica. Argumentos Esta segunda edición de WrestleMania venía cargada de emociones y tensiones. ECW llegaba a "The Biggest Stage of Them All" con los tres campeonatos mundiales en el bolsillo, con Rob Van Dam como Campeón de la WWE y de la ECW, y Kane como Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado. Esto originó un creciente descontento en los luchadores de las marcas RAW y SmackDown!, que reclamaban la posesión de al menos un campeonato mundial por marca. Esto originó en los posteriores shows a No Way out 09 numerosas luchas e interferencias entre luchadores de las distintas promociones. Con el único fin de controlar a su elenco de superestrellas, Mr. McMahon ordenó a los mánagers generales de cada marca hacer algo con el fin de detener este caos. Estos llegaron a la conclusión de realizar un combate en WrestleMania por cada campeonato mundial en el que participase al menos un luchador de cada marca, pareciéndoles equitativo. El ganador de la segunda edición de Royal Rumble, Big Show, decidió retar a John Cena por su Campeonato de la WWE en WrestleMania, pero la pérdida de su campeonato en No Way Out 09 ante Rob Van Dam, también Campeón de la ECW, obligó en cierta parte a Big Show a retar también a Rob Van Dam por su Campeonato de la ECW. Resultados *'Dark Match': Chavo Guerrero derrotó a Paul London ©, Tony, Brian Kendrick, Zack Ryder y Kofi Kingston en un Cruiserweight's Open Invitational ganando el Campeonato Peso Crucero. (10:25) **London cubrió a Ryder tras un "Hurricanrana". (4:46) **Kendrick cubrió a Tony tras una "Springboard Splash". (5:28) **Chavo cubrió a Kingston tras un "Gory Bomb". (6:15) **London cubrió a Kendrick tras una "450º Splash". (8:34) **Chavo cubrió a London tras un "Frog Splash". (10:25) *John "Bradshaw" Layfield derrotó a Montel Vontavious Porter ganando el Campeonato del Millón de Dólares. (9:44) **JBL cubrió a MVP tras una "JBL Bomb". *Jeff Hardy derrotó a Kurt Angle, Carlito, Elijah Burke, The Great Khali y Santino Marella ganando el Money in the Bank Ladder Match. (14:11) **Jeff descolgó el maletín de lo alto del coliseo, ganando la lucha. *Trish Stratus derrotó a Beth Phoenix ©, Lita, Victoria, Kelly Kelly y Ashley Massaro en un 6-Woman Battle Royal ganando el Campeonato Femenino. (12:36) **Beth cubrió a Kelly tras un "Glam Slam". (3:03) **Trish forzó a Ashley a rendirse con el "Sharpshooter". (5:59) **Lita cubrió a Victoria tras un "Lita-canrana". (7:12) **Beth cubrió a Lita tras un "Glam Slam". (9:47) **Trish cubrió a Beth tras un "Stratusfaction". (12:36) *D-Generation X (Triple H & Shawn Michaels) derrotaron a The Royal Family (Randy Orton & William Regal) (c/Cody Rhodes) ganando el Campeonato Mundial por Parejas. (13:59) **Michaels cubrió a Regal tras una "Sweet Chin Music". **Si D-Generation X perdía, deberían retirarse de la lucha libre profesional. *Tazz derrotó a Edge por descalificación. (8:44) **Edge fue descalificado tras golpear a Tazz con una silla. **Después del combate, Tazz aplicó su "Capture Suplex" a Edge. *Ric Flair y CM Punk quedaron empate en un 20-Min Ultimate Submission Match. (20:04) **El resultado fue de empate a 3. **Punk forzó a Flair a rendirse con un "Headlock". (10:13) **Flair forzó a Punk a rendirse con la "Figure-Four Leglock" (11:57) **Flair forzó a Punk a rendirse con un "Bow and arrow". (14:10) **Punk forzó a Flair a rendirse con un "Boston Crab". (16:13) **Punk forzó a Flair a rendirse con el "Anaconda Vise". (18:39) **Flair forzó a Punk a rendirse con la "Figure-Four Leglock". (20:04) **Tras el combate, Punk recriminó al árbitro no dar por finalizado el combate cuando se cumplieron los 20 minutos, aplicándole su "Go To Sleep". *Rob Van Dam derrotó a Big Show, Chris Jericho y John Cena reteniendo el Campeonato de la WWE y el Campeonato de la ECW. (21:23) **RVD cubrió a Jericho tras lanzar a Big Show sobre el esquinero en el que se encontraba Jericho. *The Undertaker derrotó a Kane © y Batista ganando el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado. (15:35) **Undertaker forzó a Batista a rendirse con el "Hell's Gate". **En un principio Mark Henry formaba parte de esta lucha, pero desapareció misteriosamente minutos antes del encuentro. **Este era el combate de regreso de Undertaker tras 2 meses de inactividad. **De esta forma, el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado pasa nuevamente a formar parte de la marca SmackDown!. Véase también * WrestleMania